Watercraft are often powered by outboard motors positioned at the stem of the craft. These motors have an internal combustion engine positioned within a cowling of the motor.
The cowling normally has one or more portions which may be removed so as to provide access to the engine therein. One problem with this arrangement is that the removeable portion(s) of the cowling must be easily removeable, and at the same time be securely re-connectable. If the portions of the cowling do not connect to one another in secure fashion, water and other debris may enter the compartment therein and be introduced into the engine. On the other hand, if the removeable portions of the cowling are not easily disconnected, the cost and time for servicing the engine is high.
Another problem is that in many instances, parts of the engine are still relatively inaccessible even when the removeable portion of the cowling is removed. So arranged, the ability of the owner of the motor to service the motor may be severely limited, and the cost of servicing the motor even by a professional technician is likely to be high.
An improved cowling arrangement for an outboard motor which includes a cowling latch for selectively connecting and disconnecting portions of the cowling is desirable.